Un destino diferente: TARDE
by Tsuki W
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el destino de Tsubasa y Sanae no es lo que al menos Sanae esperaba? Qué pasa cuando crees que tu vida tiene al fin una culminación feliz y alguien se entromete...


**(El siguiente fic lo realicé, valga la aclaración, antes de saber muchas cosas sobre la serie, como la historia de Kanda, o cómo y cuándo Tsubasa se fue del Saõ Paulo al Barcelona. También quiero informarles, sobre todo a los fans de Tsubasa-Sanae, que no me recriminen si no les gusta el final. Si me permiten excusarme sobre el contenido del fic, yo pienso y sostengo que no puede ser que Tsubasa haya sido tan cordero en Brasil, a su edad, que no se haya fijado en alguna morocha brasileña, así que...con todo aclarado, espero que les guste esta historia)**

**Un destino diferente: TARDE**

Hace unos días Tsubasa había llegado a Saõ Paulo para jugar en el club del mismo nombre (ni pregunten cómo los entendía, pero de que entendía a los brasileños, pues los entendía). Se había hecho amigo de Pepe, el morocho delantero del Saõ Paulo.

Esa semana, la selección brasileña debía concentrarse en esa ciudad para comenzar los entrenamientos, así que a veces, Tsubasa iba a verlos entrenar.

Un día, Tsubasa estaba sentado en las graderías de la cancha donde entrenaban los brasileños, cuando escuchó los gritos de una muchacha, que estaba sentada un poco más allá. Era una muchacha morena, de cabello castaño largo, alta, para ser mujer. Alentaba a los jugadores a voz en cuello, pero con especial afecto, dirigía algunas palabras para Carlos Santana.

Durante toda la semana Tsubasa había ido a ver las prácticas de la selección de Brasil después de sus entrenamientos, y veía a la muchacha, que sin falta, estaba todos los días apoyando a sus compatriotas.

Ese día, Tsubasa quería ir a conversar un poco con Pepe, así que se dirigió a la puerta de salida de los vestuarios. Pepe salió bastante rápido, jugando con un balón, y mientras charlaba con Tsubasa, tocaba el balón dominándolo como si lo manejara con las manos. En una de ésas, pateó algo fuerte el balón, lo lanzó lejos de su alcance y para mala fortuna suya, fue a golpear contra una muchacha que se acercaba absorta leyendo un libro, el cual perdió de sus manos por culpa del balón.

Apenado, Pepe fue a disculparse y se acercó a la muchacha, que no se había inmutado, sólo lo miró con ojos de furia y se fue hacia las graderías sin decir nada. Al pasar por el lado de Tsubasa, éste notó que ésa muchacha era aquélla que todos los días iba a alentar a su selección, pero se veía bastante tranquila, a lo alocada que había notado, era ella.

Carlos Santana y los demás estaban saliendo de los camerinos, cuando la muchacha que hace un instante ellos habían visto, llegaba como una saeta a prenderse del capitán de la selección brasileña. El pobre trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

-Da…Da…Daniela, suéltame, me estás asfixiando –pidió fastidiado e incómodo Santana

-Hola, Carlos, cómo estás –saludó sonriente Daniela, aflojando un poco

-Bien, por lo que no quiero que un día de éstos me fractures el cuello con uno de tus abrazos –comentó molesto Santana

-No exageres –dijo sonriendo la muchacha

-Nunca te mides Daniela –opinó Salinas seriamente

-Cállate Salinas –exclamó molesta Daniela

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar? –preguntó irónico Alberto

-Mira, yo no molesto –aclaró indignada la muchacha- Sólo vengo a ver cómo está mi "ojitos"

-¿Tu ojitos? –preguntó burlón Salinas

-No me digas que no notaste a este morenazo con esos ojos verdes tan lindos –dijo emocionada Daniela, agarrando del mentón a Santana

-Deja de decir tonterías –contestó fastidiado Santana, quitando la mano de la muchacha

-Jajaja, vamos Santana, no me digas que estás avergonzado –dijo divertido Alberto

-Deja de burlarte –contestó seriamente Santana

Al ver a la muchacha, Pepe se acercó avergonzado a disculparse.

-Este…disculpa por lo que ocurrió hace un momento, no era mi intención molestarte –se disculpó apenado Pepe, tocando en el hombro a la muchacha

-¿Me estás hablando a mi? –preguntó confundida Daniela, mirando a Pepe

-Eres muy inteligente, no por nada te hubiera tocado el hombro a ti –comentó burlón Salinas

-A qué te refieres –volvió a preguntar Daniela, ignorando a Salinas

-Hace un instante –explicó extrañado Pepe- Fui yo quien te hizo caer el libro con mi balón y te fuiste muy molesta sin escuchar mis disculpas

-Jajaja, Pepe, no creo que te refieras a ella –dijo riendo Salinas- Daniela juega muy bien al fútbol, pero detesta la lectura

-No tenías que gritarlo –dijo indignada la muchacha

-Pero, si era ella –aseguró confundido Pepe

-¿No la conoces, cierto? –preguntó Alberto

-No, sólo la vi hace un momento –respondió Pepe

-Daniela es la ex de Salinas, así que la conoce bien –le explicó Alberto a su moreno amigo

-Claro que ahora ella anda tras los huesitos de Carlos, jaja –contó burlón Salinas

Carlos lo miró seriamente, pero no dijo nada.

-Tal vez me estás confundiendo con alguien más –le dijo Daniela sonriendo

Al notar la contrariedad de su amigo, Tsubasa se acercó.

-Hola muchachos –los saludó el japonés

-Vaya, vaya, Tsubasa Ozora –dijo sarcástico Santana

-Hola Santana –contestó Tsubasa

-Tsubasa, tú estabas conmigo hace un momento –le dijo Pepe confundido- ¿Verdad que era ella la muchacha a quien le hice caer el libro?

-Sí, era ella –contestó seguro Tsubasa, viendo a Daniela

-Jaja, pues los dos están mal –les dijo riendo Salinas- Ya les conté que a Daniela no le gusta leer

-¡Qué tonta, olvidé mi maletín en las graderías! –exclamó Daniela, golpeándose la frente con una mano

-Todo por salir corriendo a buscar a Carlos –le dijo Salinas

-Deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios –le pidió molesto Santana

-Ahora vengo –les dijo Daniela, marchándose hacia las graderías

Después de unos minutos, la muchacha apareció, vestida de diferente manera, pero con su maletín en la mano.

-¡Hasta que volviste, eres bastante rápida –comentó irónico Salinas

-¿Me estás hablando a mi? –preguntó extrañada la muchacha

-Tú y tus preguntas tontas –le dijo Alberto burlón

-Mira, no me ofendas –dijo indignada la muchacha- Ni siquiera te conozco

-Deja de bromear –le pidió sonriendo Salinas- No sé por qué te cambiaste de ropa, pero aun así no nos engañas

-Miren, no sé qué les pasa, ni me importa –respondió confundida la muchacha

Carlos miraba fijamente a la muchacha, Tsubasa estaba desconcertado.

-¿Ya te acordaste de mí? –preguntó intrigado Pepe

-Tú eres el torpe que me golpeó con su balón –respondió la muchacha

-¡Lo sabía, no estoy loco –exclamó contento Pepe

Salinas se acercó despacio hacia Daniela y la abrazó desde atrás, levantándola por los aires. La muchacha estaba furiosa.

-Así se te quitarán las ganas de bromear –dijo divertido Salinas

-¡¡Suéltame! –gritó la muchacha enfurecida

-¿Qué estás haciendo Salinas? –preguntó la voz de Daniela por detrás de su amigo

Todos voltearon a ver a su amiga, quien estaba tras de ellos vestida con el deportivo de hace un momento, y pusieron cara de susto al verla. Salinas soltó a la otra muchacha.

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó la joven

-D…D…¿Daniela? –preguntó desconcertado Salinas, viendo a ambas

-Qué haces aquí –le preguntó fastidiada Daniela a la otra muchacha

-Vine a buscarte –contestó con el mismo tono ella- Mamá necesita hablar contigo

-Iré luego –respondió de mala gana Daniela

-¡Ah, toma tu maletín, lo encontré tirado en las graderías –le dijo la otra muchacha, tirando el maletín a los pies de Daniela

-No entiendo, no me digas que es tu clon –dijo confundido Alberto

-Nada de clon, ella es mi hermana, Camila –explicó de mala gana Daniela

-Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela –le dijo Salinas

-Y para qué, si felizmente no aparecía por los lugares que yo frecuento

-Con razón Pepe dijo que traía un libro, si no eras tú –analizó Salinas

-Mira, no tienes que ser tan amable –le dijo irónica Camila a su hermana- Nos vemos, ya te di el recado

Camila se fue, aun los amigos de Daniela estaban confundidos.

-Son idénticas –comentó impresionado Pepe

-Ni tanto, a ella y a mi nos gustan cosas distintas –aclaró Daniela, molesta por la comparación- Por ejemplo, ella odia el fútbol, pero ama la lectura y esas cosas

-Yo me voy, adiós –dijo Santana malhumorado, marchándose

-No te vayas –le suplicó Daniela

-Los veo después –dijo él ignorando a la joven

Santana se fue, dejando a Daniela muy desilusionada. Cuando llegó a una esquina de la avenida para poder cruzar, vio a Camila y se acercó.

-Supuse que no eras Daniela –comentó seriamente Santana

Extrañada, Camila volteó a ver a Carlos.

-Eres uno de los amigos de Daniela –le dijo reconociéndolo

-No soy precisamente su amigo –aclaró Santana

-Eso es lo de menos, pero ¿cómo te percataste que yo no era Daniela?

-Por los ojos, dicen que son el espejo del alma –contestó Carlos- Tú no tienes la chispa que tiene ella

-Suena ridículo, pero si tú lo dices… -respondió Camila, encogiéndose de hombros

De pronto apareció corriendo Pepe, que alcanzó a Camila, tras de él, Tsubasa.

-Necesito pedirte disculpas –le dijo Pepe, agitado por el esfuerzo

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿no? –respondió con desplante Camila

-Pero no me escuchaste

-Sí lo hice, pero no podía disculparte –aclaró ella indignada- Fuiste muy torpe

-Lo lamento –dijo apenado Pepe

Tsubasa fijó su mirada en el libro que tenía la muchacha.

-¿Historia japonesa? –leyó Tsubasa

-Qué tiene de extraño –preguntó Camila, viendo su libro

-¿Te interesa la historia japonesa? –le preguntó intrigado Tsubasa

-Por qué la sorpresa –respondió ella seriamente- A mi me interesa toda la cultura oriental

-Entonces aquí tienes un vivo ejemplo de ella –le comentó divertido Pepe, señalando a Tsubasa

-No los entiendo –les dijo confundida la muchacha

-Soy Tsubasa, vengo de Japón –se presentó con una reverencia el muchacho

-¿Japón? –preguntó sorprendida Camila- Y qué haces tan lejos de tu país

-Vine a jugar para el Saõ Paulo –respondió sonriendo Tsubasa

-¡Ah, fútbol! –exclamó Camila, con cara de fastidio

-No puede ser que el fútbol te cause tal molestia –le dijo Santana

-Simplemente me parece aburrido –aclaró de mala gana Camila- No le encuentro sentido a un deporte en el que 22 jugadores, todo sudados, corren tras un balón tratando de meterlo en un arco _(palabras textuales que he escuchado de mucha gente ignorante)_

-El fútbol es más que eso –le dijo emocionado Tsubasa

-Mejor no sigas, sé con lo que vas a salir: "es una pasión" –dijo irónica Camila- Daniela lo repite siempre

-¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? –le preguntó Santana

-Si no lo dije, la que lo dijo fue mi hermana –aclaró la muchacha

-¿Camila, verdad? –le dijo Tsubasa

-Tienes buena memoria para ser un jugador de fútbol –respondió burlona Camila

-¿Estás diciendo que los jugadores de fútbol no tenemos cerebro? –le preguntó indignado Santana

-Yo no lo dije –dijo sarcástica la joven- Es sólo que ustedes tienen más piernas que otra cosa

Camila dirigió su mirada hacia la avenida y vio venir un autobús.

-Ya llegó mi autobús, yo los dejo. Adiós

Camila, sin decir más, se subió al autobús y se fue. Carlos se veía molesto por los comentarios que había hecho acerca de ellos, Pepe estaba extrañado, mientras Tsubasa la veía irse de la manera más natural posible.

Al día siguiente, Tsubasa veía el entrenamiento de los brasileños, cuando alguien se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola

-Hola –contestó sonriendo Tsubasa

-Soy Camila, no Daniela –aclaró la muchacha

-Lo sé, tu hermana está por allá gritando –le indicó Tsubasa

-¡Qué vergüenza! –exclamó Camila viendo a su hermana- Es una exhibicionista

-Es muy divertida –comentó sonriendo Tsubasa

-No sé ni para qué viene –comentó indignada Camila, sentándose junto a Tsubasa- Carlos Santana la ignora completamente

-¿Viene por Santana? –preguntó extrañado Tsubasa

-¿No lo sabías, creí que todo mundo lo sabía. Está enamorada de ese engreído, y anda de arrastrada

-¿Arrastrada?

-O sea que anda tras de él sin que él le haga el mínimo caso –explicó Camila

-Ahh…

-Debería tener un poco de dignidad –comentó fastidiada Camila

-No me digas que viniste a salvar a tu hermana o a alentar a tu equipo –le dijo Tsubasa

-La verdad no –respondió tajante la muchacha- Vine porque mi madre me encargó que no dejara que Daniela se meta en problemas

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Hace unas semanas, por ejemplo, golpeó a una muchacha que abrazó a Santana –contó avergonzada Camila- Terminó en una comisaría

-¿Eso hizo? –preguntó impresionado Tsubasa

-Está loca –dijo fastidiada Camila

-En cambio tú pareces de lo más centrada

-¿Centrada, ni que fuera una pelota en un pase, jaja –se burló Camila

-No me refería a eso –aclaró apenado el muchacho

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que quería hacer nuestra conversación algo más amena

-Entonces sabes algo de fútbol

-No dije que no supiera de fútbol, pero no me gusta –aclaró aburrida Camila- Daniela es jugadora de fútbol y mi madre me obliga a ir a verla cuando juega

-¿Y cómo juega?

-Según ella juega muy bien. En fin, yo qué sé, cuando voy a verla llevo un libro para no aburrirme

-Qué manera extraña de divertirte, cuando la emoción está en el juego –le dijo extrañado Tsubasa

-Tú eres un apasionado del fútbol, ¿no? –le preguntó la muchacha, viéndolo detenidamente

-¿Se nota mucho? –dijo sonriendo Tsubasa

-No mucho –comentó irónica Camila

Ambos sonrieron, mientras escuchaban los gritos de Daniela.

-¿Son de Saõ Paulo?

-Sí, pero Daniela vive en Río de Janeiro –le contó Camila- Se fue con mi papá que trabaja allá, además aprovechó para estar en la misma ciudad que Santana

-¿Y por qué ahora está aquí?

-Ella es tan fanática de Carlos y de la selección que incluso prefiere faltar a clases antes que faltar a sus entrenamientos

-Dijiste que ella juega

-Sí, en el Flamengo

-¿Y cuándo vas a verla?

-A veces cuando voy a Río o cuando viene a jugar aquí en Saõ Paulo

-¿Y tú practicas algún deporte?

-Me gusta la natación, pero no me dedico a eso

-Deberías intentar jugar al fútbol

-Ni de broma –respondió de mala gana Camila

---------------------------------------------------

Ya eran tres meses en el que ambos se encontraban en el estadio de entrenamiento de la selección brasileña para conversar. Tsubasa, de a poco, lograba que Camila se interesara un poco en el fútbol, aunque no eran grandes sus avances. Y Camila, pues solamente se divertía escuchándolo y contándole algunas historias que había leído. A Carlos Santana no le gustaba mucho verla por ahí, aun menos que a su hermana, porque siempre que se encontraba con ella, ésta le tenía alguna nueva indirecta.

Como ese día el entrenador de la selección les había dado permiso para que puedan salir a divertirse sanamente en la noche, Daniela les dijo a sus amigos que ella y su hermana irían con ellos(de todos modos, si no iba con su hermana su madre no la dejaría salir). En la noche, Tsubasa, Pepe y los demás, estaban esperándolas, sentados en una mesa de una discoteca bastante concurrida. Cuando Daniela y Camila aparecieron, la primera se veía muy contenta, mientras Camila, pues no tenía una felicidad muy expresa ¬¬. Se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Daniela sacó a bailar a Salinas, porque Santana no había ido con ellos, los demás muchachos ya habían conseguido pareja, sólo se quedaron en la mesa Tsubasa y Camila.

-Pareces molesta –comentó Tsubasa

-¿No viste a mi hermana? –preguntó molesta Camila- Por poco y no se pone ropa encima para venir a bailar

Efectivamente, Daniela simplemente tenía puesta una minifalda muy corta y arriba, pues algo que más semejaba a una simple tela de color plateado colgada por dos delgadas tiras de su cuello, además claro, de unos zapatos altos muy calados. Camila, sin embargo, tenía puesto un vestido negro algo ajustado, pero bastante decente, con unos zapatos negros, también calados.

-Pero no me hagas caso –le pidió Camila sonriendo, cambiando de humor- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Te advierto que no bailo muy bien –aclaró Tsubasa apenado

-Menos mal, porque yo bailo fatal –respondió sonriendo ella

Ambos salieron a bailar, y aunque no lo hacían muy bien, se estaban divirtiendo. A eso de las 2 de la mañana, Camila decidió irse, así que Tsubasa la acompañó. Salieron de la discoteca y se subieron a un taxi. Cuando llegaron a casa de Camila, ella se despidió de Tsubasa dándole un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió y se fue. Tsubasa se quedó mirándola, algo extraño estaba sintiendo, algo que incluso, le estaba haciendo olvidar a Sanae.

_Mientras tanto en Japón…_

-¡No! –exclamó de pronto Sanae, que estaba dando un examen

Su maestra y todos sus compañeros la miraron extrañados.

-Qué te ocurre Sanae –le preguntó en voz baja Ryo

-Nada, sólo un mal presentimiento

------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la siguiente semana, Tsubasa sentía algo de vergüenza al hablar con Camila, lo que ella había notado. Era un viernes, cuando Tsubasa le invitó a tomar algo en una confitería cercana al estadio. Camila aceptó. Estaban sentados en una mesa, Camila le contaba las cosas que había leído acerca de la cultura china, pero Tsubasa se veía distraído.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –le preguntó extrañada Camila

-Ah…disculpa –dijo reaccionando Tsubasa

-Si te estoy aburriendo, sólo dímelo –le dijo ofendida ella

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…quiero pedirte algo –explicó avergonzado Tsubasa

-Dime –respondió ella tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos

-Camila, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –le preguntó Tsubasa nervioso, mirándola fijamente

-¿Tu qué? –preguntó desconcertada la muchacha

-Nunca le pedí esto a nadie, así que discúlpame si no lo hago bien –explicó apenado Tsubasa

-Pues tampoco me lo habían pedido nunca, así que para mi está bien como lo pediste –respondió sonriendo Camila

-¿Aceptas?

-Sí, acepto –contestó ella muy segura

_En Japón…_

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamó asustada Sanae, despertando de una pesadilla, mientras dormía en el lugar de concentración del Nankatsu

-Qué te pasó Sanae –le preguntó adormilada Kumi, despertando también por el grito de su amiga

-Soñé algo horrible –contó sudorosa Sanae

-Trata de dormir nuevamente, sólo fue una pesadilla –le dijo su amiga, volviendo a acostarse

-Sí, claro –contestó agitada Sanae

---------------------------------------------------

Después de dos meses (¡cómo pasa el tiempo! XD), ese día, Tsubasa llegaba a casa de Camila muy contento. Camila lo invitó a pasar. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón del living.

-Mira –le dijo el muchacho, alcanzándole un sobre

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Camila, tomando el sobre

-Los partidos de clasificación para el mundial sub – 20 van a comenzar –le explicó Tsubasa- Me convocaron a la selección

-¡Qué bueno! –exclamó Camila, viendo la carta

-Me voy en tres días

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? –preguntó entristecida la muchacha

-No sé –contestó Tsubasa apenado por la reacción que había causado en Camila- Pero no te pongas así, no tardaré mucho

Durante esos dos días Camila estaba muy triste, aunque intentaba ocultarlo ante Tsubasa. La mañana del día en que el capitán japonés regresaba a su país, éste esperaba en el aeropuerto a Camila, porque le había prometido que lo iría a despedir. Pepe ya estaba ahí, cuando vieron llegar a la muchacha, seguida de Daniela que cargaba una maleta.

-Hola muchachos –saludó sonriendo Camila

-Hola… -les dijo agitada Daniela, dejando la maleta en el piso

-Creí que no vendrías –le dijo preocupado Tsubasa a Camila

-Y cómo no iba a venir, si se irá contigo –respondió Daniela, haciéndose viento con la mano

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Tsubasa

-Espero que no tengas ninguna objeción –dijo seriamente Camila- Logré que mi papá me diera el dinero necesario para poder viajar a Japón. Será una oportunidad única para poder conocer su cultura de cerca

Después de despedirse, Camila y Tsubasa se fueron. Lo interesante pasaría, cuando ellos llegaran a Japón, porque Sanae y sus amigos (sólo Ryo y Mamoru, los demás estaban cortos de tiempo), iban a recibir a Tsubasa.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio, muchas personas de la prensa esperaban la llegada del capitán japonés, para conseguir una opinión sobre las eliminatorias sub – 20. De pronto alguien dio la señal de alerta, porque Tsubasa ya estaba saliendo a la zona de desembarque.

Sanae estaba muy nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo iba a volver a ver a Tsubasa. Los centelleos de las cámaras fotográficas se multiplicaron cuando lo vieron salir. Algunos trataban de conseguir su opinión. Sanae y sus amigos intentaban acercarse a él, pero había mucha gente. Tsubasa trataba de avanzar un poco, pero no se lo permitían.

Cuando Sanae pudo sortear a tanta gente y acercarse por fin a él, notó con sorpresa que una muchacha morena estaba junto a él, agarrándolo de la mano. Para Sanae fue algo como un shock. OO

La muchacha se veía muy seria, al parecer tanta gente asediando a Tsubasa la ponía de mal humor. Le dijo algo en el oído a su acompañante, él se contrarió un poco y le pidió disculpas a la prensa, porque quería retirarse. Ambos avanzaron entre la gente, al verlo, sus amigos se acercaron a saludarlo, y también se extrañaron al ver la muchacha junto a él.

-¡Amigos! –exclamó emocionado Tsubasa

-¡Hola Tsubasa! –lo saludó contento Mamoru

-¡Tsubasa! –exclamó Ryo

Camila los miraba sin sorprenderse mucho, porque Tsubasa le había contado de sus amigos. Sanae reaccionó y se acercó a él.

-Hola Tsubasa –saludó tímidamente Sanae

-Sanae, hola –respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa

-¿Y quién es tu amiga? –preguntó intrigado Ryo, viendo a Camila

-Ella es Camila –la presentó Tsubasa- Camila, ellos son mis amigos, Ryo, Mamoru y Sanae

-Hola, mucho gusto –contestó Camila seriamente

-¿Eres de Brasil? –le preguntó Mamoru

-Sí –respondió tajante la muchacha

-Se nota, eres morena –comentó Ryo, viéndola detenidamente

-¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó indignada Camila- No todos los africanos son negros

-¿Ah no? –preguntó sorprendido Ryo

-Recuerda que hay sudafricanos blancos –le dijo Mamoru

-¿Y por qué se agarran de la mano? –preguntó intrigado Ryo- No creo que se vaya a perder

-Camila es mi novia –aclaró –ruborizado Tsubasa

Cuando Sanae escuchó la aclaración sentía morirse, pero tuvo que aguantarse. Ryo y Mamoru vieron preocupados a Sanae, porque sabían lo que sentía por su amigo.

-Felicidades, nunca creí que te fueras a atrever a pedirle a nadie que sea tu novia –le dijo Sanae, tratando de disimular su tristeza

-Tsubasa, estoy cansada, ya vámonos –le exigió fastidiada Camila

-¿En qué hotel se hospedará? –le preguntó Ryo

-Hicimos una reservación en el mismo hotel en el que está la selección –respondió Tsubasa

-Entonces vámonos –les dijo Mamoru

Salieron, ya afuera Tsubasa y Camila tomaron un taxi y se fueron, tras de ellos, Mamoru, Sanae y Ryo se subieron en otro taxi rumbo al mismo destino.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Tsubasa acompañó a Camila hasta su habitación, después de dejarla descansando, bajó a saludar al entrenador. Todos sus compañeros le dieron la bienvenida de la mejor manera, incluso Kojiro. Pero además de él, sólo Takeshi le dio la bienvenida de parte del Toho, porque Ken y Kazuki ni se inmutaron al verlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se iba a cumplir una semana de la llegada de Camila a Japón. Se divertía visitando museos y lugares históricos, sola, porque Tsubasa estaba siempre muy ocupado.

Una mañana, Tsubasa fue a buscarla para desayunar con ella y juntos bajaron al comedor. Al verlos, Sanae se acercó a saludarlos, Tsubasa le invitó a sentarse con ellos y su amiga no pudo negarse. Los tres conversaban de varios temas, cuando Tsubasa se disculpó para ir a hablar con Munemasa Takagiri, quien acababa de entrar. Dejó a las muchachas solas, en un silencio total.

-Sé que no te simpatizo –comentó Camila sin mirar a Sanae, mientras se limpiaba delicadamente la boca con una servilleta

-¿Perdón? –preguntó extrañada Sanae

-Sé que no soy de tu agrado porque soy la novia de Tsubasa –le dijo tajante Camila

-De dónde sacaste eso –preguntó desconcertada la muchacha del Nankatsu

-No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que sientes por él –le dijo Camila mirándola fijamente

-No te entiendo

-No te hagas la tonta, sé que estás enamorada de él y que no te simpatizo porque "arruiné tus planes" –explicó fastidiada Camila

-¿Qué planes? –preguntó confundida Sanae

-Tú querías ser su novia, es evidente –dijo Camila- Pero déjame decirte una cosa: él eligió y me eligió a mi

Luego de decir eso la miró fijamente, arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa, se paró y se fue. Sanae se quedó atontada. Cuando Tsubasa regresó, vio con extrañeza que Sanae estaba sola.

-¿Y Camila? –le preguntó Tsubasa

-Se fue –contestó Sanae aun aturdida

Tsubasa fue a buscar a su novia, habló con ella, Camila le dijo que no se sentía bien. A Sanae ya no le daba confianza Camila, porque veía que siempre quería tener a Tsubasa con ella, incluso lo separaba de sus amigos, se enojaba si la dejaba esperando y aun peor si lo veía con ella. Y dicen que el amor a uno lo atonta, pero con Tsubasa era el extremo, porque prefería estar con Camila.

Un día Natsuko, la mamá de Tsubasa fue a ver a su hijo. Éste le presentó a Camila, y para mal de males de Sanae, le simpatizó, porque pese a su seriedad, era muy educada e inteligente; y a pesar de que el fútbol no le gustaba, no dejaba de apoyar a Tsubasa.

-------------------------------------------------------------

El peor día para Sanae Nakazawa sería ese día, después de que los japoneses lograran el campeonato mundial sub – 20. Por que ese día, en una cena, todos los japoneses festejaban su triunfo. Tsubasa se veía nervioso, le pidió a Camila que lo acompañara afuera un momento, al verlos tan extraños, Sanae los siguió. Camila lo acompañó, una vez afuera, el capitán japonés se arrodilló frente a la morena brasileña y le extendió una cajita. De la distancia, Sanae comprendía lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo, y sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Tsubasa le pidió a Camila que se casara con él, Camila no sabía qué decir, porque estaba muy sorprendida, pero después de un momento de analizarlo (ella analizaba todo) decidió aceptar.

De la noticia del matrimonio se enteraron todos, menos Kojiro que se había ido a festejar con su familia y sus amigos de barrio que lo admiraban mucho y lo habían recibido como a un héroe. En realidad el tigre japonés nunca había visto siquiera a la novia de Tsubasa, tampoco tenía curiosidad por conocerla.

Para el matrimonio, que se iba a realizar en Japón, la familia de Camila llegó a la tierra del sol naciente. Daniela estaba muy emocionada por la idea, pero estaba aun más extrañada, porque la "aburrida" de Camila se iba a casar antes que ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La mamá de Camila le daba los últimos retoques a su hija antes de ir a la iglesia, cuando Sanae pidió hablar con ella. Camila accedió, vio a Sanae muy triste.

-Sólo vine a pedirte una cosa –dijo muy triste Sanae

-Qué cosa –preguntó fastidiada Camila

-Hazlo feliz, nunca lo lastimes –le suplicó Sanae con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes –respondió con indiferencia Camila, retocando su peinado

-Apóyalo siempre

-Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo de mala gana la brasileña- Supongo que estarás contenta por ser, aunque sea, la dama del matrimonio de tu mejor amigo

-¿Aunque sea?

-Sé que tu sueño era casarte con él, pero ya ves, no siempre todos los sueños se hacen realidad –dijo con sarcasmo Camila- Aunque algunos sueños benefician a muchos

-¿Como cuáles? –preguntó intrigada Sanae

-Por ejemplo el sueño de Tsubasa: ir y jugar en Brasil –explicó Camila- Lo consiguió, y al cumplir su sueño, yo cumplí el mío: conseguir a alguien que esté a mi altura

-¿Que esté a tu altura? –dijo sorprendida Sanae- Ahora que lo dices, nunca escuché que dijeras que lo quieres

-Lo quiero –contestó Camila sin prestarle mucha importancia

-Lo dices como cualquier cosa, como si no lo sintieras –dijo contrariada Sanae

-Si no tienes nada más que decir, vete, estoy apurada –le dijo molesta Camila

-Espero que lo que sientas, lo sientas de corazón

Sanae se fue, Camila se miró al espejo perturbada.

-Sí lo quiero, pero no sé cómo expresarlo, aun tengo miedo –pensó la muchacha

Mientras se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia, Sanae sentía cada vez más lejano a Tsubasa. Sus sueños de niña se estaban disolviendo ahí, en ese instante, ese instante en el que su querido amigo decía "Sí, acepto". El corazón le dolía, sentía una punzada muy fuerte en el pecho. Siempre creyó que un día Tsubasa se iba a atrever a decirle que él también la quería, pero eso ya no ocurriría.

La ceremonia terminó, todos se dirigieron a un jardín muy grande y bonito, donde se realizaría la fiesta. Ken y Takeshi buscaban a Kojiro, pero no lo encontraban. Hasta que por fin lo vieron entrar, acompañado de Maki, quien había llegado para ver a Kojiro y se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, por eso habían llegado tarde.

Mucha gente se acercaba a felicitar a los novios, Sanae no se atrevía, porque sabía que al acercarse, el corazón se le partiría en mil pedazos. Kojiro, a regañadientes por lo cursi de la ocasión, se acercó a felicitarlos, primero felicitó a Tsubasa, éste recibió afectuosamente el abrazo de su mejor rival. Cuando se acercó a Camila, ella miraba en otra dirección, volteó y sus miradas chocaron, ambos sintieron como electricidad que les pasaba por todo el cuerpo pero ninguno decía nada.

-Anda Kojiro, felicítala ya –le dijo sonriendo Maki

-F...Felicidades –murmuró Kojiro, mirando fijamente a Camila

-Gra...gracias –balbuceó la flamante novia –mirando a Kojiro

Maki felicitó a Camila y se fue con Kojiro hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos. Entre tanto, Ryo trataba de conquistar a Daniela, pero ésta ni caso le hacía, porque para ella el "único" era Santana, aunque no le hiciera caso.

Kojiro se notaba muy incómodo, veía a Tsubasa y Camila sonriendo a todo mundo. Después de todo el formalismo, pusieron música para bailar. Sanae se acercó a Tsubasa y lo invitó a bailar, Camila no se opuso y se fueron a bailar. Kojiro estaba solo en su mesa, Takeshi y Ken ya habían encontrado pareja, cuando vio a Camila sola. Como él siempre fue así, no sintió vergüenza ni temor y fue a sacarla a bailar. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, aunque no lo conocía, no quería negarse.

Y pues, para terminar esta historia corta, quiero que ustedes imaginen todo lo que pudo haber pasado con Tsubasa y Camila, con Sanae que se llegó a casar con un muchacho de su escuela (mejor ya no puse a Kanda, porque me recriminaron un montón ) y no sabía mucho de Tsubasa más que por los periódicos. Tsubasa se fue a Barcelona con su esposa y estaban muy bien allí. Kojiro "tal vez" estaba con Maki, nunca se supo.

Lo cierto es que Kojiro se fue a Italia a jugar, a la Juventus. Desde la tierra de la torre de Pisa, él hablaba de vez en cuando, cada semana, con alguien en el extranjero. Según Takeshi (que siempre se imagina cosas ¬¬, como cuando dijo que a su capitán le gustaba Sanae), que hablaba con su amigo, éste se había enamorado de aquella, porque sabía que era una "ella", muchacha misteriosa. En Barcelona, Tsubasa estaba muy ocupado en sus entrenamientos, mientras Camila trabajaba en un Museo de Historia (por si acaso no como exhibición, jaja), todavía detestaba el fútbol, pero tenía especial interés por el fútbol italiano, y cada semana, en su trabajo, recibía una llamada de largos minutos, que siempre la animaba.

Y es que el día de su boda, cuando Kojiro le pidió bailar con ella, el tema que bailaron, y les fue como anillo al dedo, fue "Tarde" de Ricardo Arjona, que dice así, y eso les pasó a Kojiro y Camila…

_Justamente ahora/ irrumpes en mi vida/ con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina/tarde como siempre/nos llega la fortuna/Tú ibas con él/ yo iba con ella/jugando a ser felices por desesperados/por no aguardar los sueños/por miedo a quedar solos/Pero llegamos tarde/te ví, me viste/nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde/maldita sea la hora/que encontré lo que soñé/tarde…/Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte/tanto inventarte/tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco sin encontrarte/Y ahí va uno de tonto/por desesperado/confundiendo amor con compañía/y ése miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja/que hace escoger con la cabeza/lo que es del corazón/Y no tengo nada contra ellos/ la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi…tarde/Ganas de huir/de no verte ni la sombra/de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla/que nunca apareciste/que nunca has existido/Ganas de tocarte/ganas de besarte/de coincidir contigo y amarrarte en un abrazo/de mirarte a los ojos/ y decirte bienvenida/ Pero llegamos tarde/ te vi, me viste/nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde/quizás en otras vidas/quizás en otras muertes/Qué ganas de tocarte/qué ganas de rozarte/de coincidir contigo y golpearte con un beso/de fugarnos para siempre/sin daños a terceros…_

_**FIN**_

_**(Todos los personajes de CT son propiedad del gran roshi Yoichi Takahashi)**_

11


End file.
